callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
'Vehicles '''are static, destroyable objects in the Call of Duty series. Purpose Cars are environmental objects on the various multiplayer maps and single-player levels in the Call of Duty series. They can either take the form of civilian cars (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) or trucks (Call of Duty: World at War). Cars are littered across the maps (usually on the streets) and can easily be destroyed with explosives, light machine guns, etc. When cars sustain enough damage, they will catch on fire. Cars on fire will sustain constant damage until it explodes. This puts the player at great risk whenever he/she decides to hide behind a vehicle and can cause great frustration, especially if they were killed in either the multiplayer or singleplayer levels due to this. If the player jumps from a high enough height onto a car in Modern Warfare 2, the car can explode. Exceptions Not all cars are stationary objects. One exception is the car the player is in in the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level The Coup. Another exception is the car seen in the Call of Duty: World at War level Vendetta, in which General Amsel rides in at the start and at the end when Resnov and Dmitri attempt to kill him. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Joseph Allen ride in two different cars in Modern Warfare 2 aswell, while several civilian cars driven by Brazilian citizens and gangs in Takedown. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the last player to damage the car gets any kills from it. Therefore allies are unaffected by explosions from cars as long as the player shoots them last. Likewise, in hardcore he/she may incur teamkills for no apparent reason if they leave flaming cars around. Kills by cars do not count towards the Danger Close pro challenges. Here is a list of Multiplayer levels containing destroyable cars. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Bog *Chinatown *Broadcast *Crossfire *Backlot *District *Crash *Vacant *Ambush *Pipeline *Strike Call of Duty: World at War *Hangar *Breach *Outskirts *Upheaval Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Favela *Afghan *Skidrow *Invasion *Estate *Karachi *Scrapyard *Rundown *Terminal *Crash *Trailer Park *Vacant *Strike *Quarry *Sub Base *Underpass *Bailout *Derail *Storm Challenges *Vandalism I, II, III- Destroy 1, 5, 15 cars. Unlocked at Level 18 XP Reward: 50, 100, 250 *Car Bomb- Kill an enemy by blowing up a car near them. Unlocked at Level 45 XP Reward: 50, 100, 250 Gallery File:Honda?_Fit_MW2.JPG|A green civilian car File:Hummvee_MW2.jpg|A Humvee File:Truck_CoD1.jpg|A German truck File:Favela Gang Technical MW2.jpg|A Militia style Technical File:Shadow Company Technical MW2.jpg|A Shadow Company SUV File:Red_Car_MW.jpg|A red car seen in Crash, with C4 on it See Also *Technical *Humvee *Tank Trivia *Many of the cars in the game look like real-life vehicles. For example in Modern Warfare 2, there is a hatchback which closely resembles a Honda Fit, a SUV that appears to look like a Cadillac Escalade (The word "Vioxy" appears on the side of the SUV, indicating it may have had a major role such as a playable vehicle early in development) and a pick-up that resembles a older Toyota Hilux, which can be found with a mounted machine gun in the campaign level The Hornet's Nest, as well as many modern tanks and Humvees. *Cars instantly explode if you jump on them from tall heights. *''Call of Duty 3'' is the only game in the series to have the most variety of vehicles in multiplayer. This includes: German Panzer II tank, American M4 Sherman tank, American Harley motorcycle with sidecar, German Volkswagon, and American Willys Jeep. *Most vehicles in Modern Warfare 2 have Infinity Ward references on their license plate. Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Trivia